Pillar of Strength
by Nine1
Summary: Ken is having trouble feeling like he's a part of the gang. Good thing he has Daisuke there to cheer him up! Mild Kensuke, fluff, one-shot.


A/N: I wrote another Kensuke. I've been in a Kensuke mood lately, I guess. This is just utter fluff. Mild angst, but not much. Anyways, read and enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters I use. You should know that by now.

The ceiling fan slowly increases in speed as I stare at it. For a minute, I pretend that I made it move faster with my own eyes. I like to pretend I have control over mundane things like that. I pretend that I made a water faucet turn on, I made a door open, I made a plant grow, by using my own will and mind power. I don't know why I seek control over these simple things. It's just a little game I like to play. 

I suppose it comes from the part of me that is still slightly power-hungry. A small part of me still wants control over things I don't have to control, though I can. It probably comes from the sudden loss of control I experienced shortly after becoming myself again. I had been so used to having control over the entire Digital World and all of the Digimon held within. Then, Kimeramon revolted against me, and it was the first time any of my servants and slaves had ever gone against me. The Digidestined had continually tried to take my power away and destroy me, but my precious creations had never tried to start a freaking mini-revolution or anything. 

They are mostly still wary of me. I can tell when I look into their eyes that the trust is not all there. No, I think the only ones that truly trust me not to go berserk on them are Wormmon, Daisuke, and Hikari. Miyako wants to trust me, I know she does, but she still feels that she can't. Somewhere in her heart, she knows that I could turn on her if I wanted to. If I had a sudden change of heart, I could betray them all. 

Hikari trusts me because she feels everyone deserves a second chance. She is giving me the chance to redeem myself in their eyes, and perhaps also in my own. She is the only one besides me that knows what it is like to take a dip in the Dark Ocean. Maybe she feels sympathy or compassion for me. Maybe she understands why I did what I did. I don't know why she would - I have not told any of them about my older brother - but it seems like she does. 

I don't know why Daisuke trusts me. He was the first to lend his support. He was the first to extend his hand in friendship and offer his companionship to me. At first, I was a little reluctant to accept it, because I did not know whether or not I could trust him so readily, but now he is my best friend, and I can't imagine living without him. If something were to happen to him, I don't know how I would carry on. He is my pillar of strength some days. With his help, I am slowly building my own pillar. I am slowly trying to regain the confidence I once had - if it was ever confidence at all.

The ceiling fan is finally turning at its maximum speed. The cool air is refreshing. The days have been so long and hot lately. Soon, school will be over, and the summer vacations will start. 

This summer, Daisuke has invited me to go along on an outing at the local theme park. The entire Digidestined crew, both old and new, will be attending the outing. I am not sure whether or not I should go with them. I feel as if I might be out of place among them. Daisuke continually encourages me to go along with him. He says it will not be the same without me there. It feels nice to hear him say that. It feels nice to feel wanted by him.

My door is thrown open and I don't even have enough time to lift my head from my bed before someone is climbing on top of me. Daisuke peers down at me, grinning, sitting on my stomach. 

"Are you still laying here?" he asks in a nagging tone.

I stare up at him. "Does it look like it?" I ask sarcastically.

He smirks and doesn't make a move to get off of me. I sigh loudly and close my eyes. 

"That's just another way of hiding. You don't have to hide from me, Ken."

I open them again to see him smiling playfully down at me. 

"So have you decided yet?"

"Decided on what?" I try to shift and become more comfortable, resting my hands on his thighs where they rest on either side of me.

"You know, the trip to the theme park," he says, waving a hand in the air. 

"I'll have to think about it," I tell him. 

He nods his head, looking away. He stares at a wall, I stare at him, and my fingers begin drumming a beat on his shorts. 

"I really want you to be there," he says quietly.

I think his face just got redder. I'm not sure if it's because of the heat or not. He shouldn't be that hot - I turned the fan on.

"I know," I reply just as quietly. 

The silence returns. I realize my fingers are still drumming on him and quickly stop my actions. 

"Would you have fun without me?" I finally ask. 

"Yeah, but not as much," Daisuke answers truthfully. 

I make a thinking face, making my lower lip protrude slightly.

I remove a hand from his leg to rest over my forehead. I sigh. 

"Fine, I'll go."

He looks away from my wall and down at me, grinning, his eyes sparkling.

"Really?"

I nod my head and smile back.

He leans down and wraps his arms around me as best as he can. I let my hands rest on his back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squeals excitedly.

I allow myself a small chuckle. "I didn't know you wanted me to go that badly."

He sits up again, face even redder than before. 

"Are you blushing?" I ask, finally comprehending his redness.

"Maybe?" he tries. I laugh.

"Why?"

He shrugs. He pokes my chest. 

"Hey, Ken. Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori and I are getting together to eat lunch tomorrow. Do you want to go with me? It'll be a lot of fun."

I frown and feel my brow furrow. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he adds a little more quietly.

I close my eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't do that. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just..."

I hear him sigh. "I know."

I feel him rest his hands on my stomach and gently start scratching it. He likes to scratch my stomach because I'm totally not ticklish there and he's the most ticklish person I've ever met in my whole life. Of course, I haven't met a lot of people.

"What if we got together for breakfast tomorrow, as in just you and me, alone?"

I open my eyes and offer a small smile.

"That sounds good."

"Really?" His grin widens.

"Really."

He leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead. When he pulls back, he's red again. I chuckle and he looks away.

"I guess I need to control that."

"What? Your impulse to kiss me or your manic blushing?"

He scowls at me. "Very funny."

I allow myself a full laugh. He can't help it and laughs along with me.

He slowly slides off of my stomach and lies at my side.

"It's about time you got off of me. I was starting to think my bed was going to have a permanent imprint of where you pressed my body down into the mattress."

"I do not weigh that much," he protests weakly.

I shake my head and smile again. I stare at the ceiling, feeling peaceful again. 

"Ken?" 

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

I turn to look at him, feeling slightly surprised and confused.

"For what?"

"For agreeing to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning."

I blink. "Why wouldn't I want to have breakfast with you?"

"I don't know. It's just that . . .well, I know you don't like to go out very much."

I tilt my head to look over at him. He is already looking at me.

"I guess you can consider yourself my special reason to go out of the house."

He grins and looks up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never been anyone's special reason before."

I laugh a little and look up at the ceiling again.

My hand finds its way over my bed sheets to his hand and gently rests over it. I feel his fingers move slightly under mine and his thumb brushes against the side of my hand. 

I smile to myself. I begin to think that maybe a trip to the amusement park won't be so hard after all.

After all, I'll have Daisuke by my side. 


End file.
